You Left Me
by Miah-Chan
Summary: SasuNaru Warning Yaoi! Sasuke leaves for Orochimaru and Naruto is left feeling betrayed and alone. What will Naruto do when Itachi shows up? What can two years of seperation do to love? Yeah, I suck at summaries, but it's good! R&R please! Rated TLanguage
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters...just the idea...

* * *

_..::Chapter One::.._

He pounded the tree with all his might, unaware of the tears flowing down his cheeks, mixing with the cold rain—rain as cold as his heart. Not once did he feel pain as his knuckles collided with the hard bark, ripping his skin, tearing open wounds that hadn't quite healed from their beating the day before. He gritted his teeth and muttered, "Bastard, bastard, bastard! I…could…kill…you!" He growled and threw the rest of his strength into that last punch. Trembling, he fell to his knees, staring at his bloody hands.

"Why…?" he whispered, looking up at the gray sky. "You told me you…loved me." He growled and shouted, "You lied, you bastard! If you had loved me you would've stayed with me!" Sobbing now, he clutched his chest where his heart was, feeling as though someone—possibly even his lover—was ripping it apart, slowly, piece by piece. He gripped his shirt tightly, and tried desperately to suppress his racking sobs.

Clenching his teeth until his jaw ached, he tried to block out his memories, with no avail.

"_Hey dobe." The black-haired boy smirked and bent down to kiss his lover._

"_Hey teme." The blonde smirked, returning it._

"_You know what today is, right?" the other asked, breaking off, onyx eyes shinning._

"_Our anniversary of course. We've been going out for a year." Blue met black, sparkling happily._

"_Very good. Now close your eyes." The blonde tilted his head but did as instructed. The other placed a necklace of silver with a 'S' charm on it around his lover's neck. The 'S' had a ruby and sapphire stone, one at each end of the 'S'. Clasping the end of the necklace, the black-haired placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips and pulled back, letting him go. The blonde opened his eyes and looked down, softly touching the gift._

"_Oh…Sasuke…thanks." He whispered, smiling softly. Sasuke smirked and pulled out his own necklace, the same except for a 'N' charm._

"_Returning the favor. Funny how we both made almost the same idea for a gift." His blonde lover grinned and said, "So sue me, I got the casher to tell. I still love it though." "As do I." Sasuke smiled and kissed his lover again._

"_I love you Naruto." "I love you too Sasuke."_

"No…no, no, no! You never did!" he yelled, half in rage, half in sorrow. Dropping his head, sobbing uncontrollably, he hugged himself and shivered. "Why did you do this to me Sasuke? Why?" he murmured sadly, the salty taste of bitter tears in his mouth.

His pale hand gripped the necklace he'd been given, tracing the 'S' charm gently. "You never loved me." He whispered, yanking the silver chain off and throwing it to the ground. Staring at it, he sighed and went to pick it up.

"Naruto."

Blue eye's widened at the familiar voice. He turned slowly and looked over his shoulder. Yes, it was him. But why? Was it for the Kyuubi?

"Itachi…Uchiha." He murmured softly, staring at the man. Itachi raised a brow and offered a hand. Naruto glared at it and stood on his own, clenching his torn fists tightly by his sides.

"State your business here." Naruto growled through clenched teeth, stepping away from the older Uchiha. Itachi let a ghost of a smile trace his lips before it was gone. "You are my business." "Are you after the Kyuubi again?" "No." "Then?" "Just you."

Naruto snarled at him and fingered his weapon pouch. "I have no business with you." Itachi smiled and shook his head, dropping his hand to his side. "Don't make this any harder than it should be, Naruto." "It won't be, because nothing will be happening after you leave here. Now." The blonde snapped, hand on a kunai handle. Itachi smirked at him and murmured, "Mangekyo Sharingan."

Naruto's blue eyes widened…and he saw nothing more.

* * *

So how is it so far? What happened to Naruto? What's Itachi _really_ want? And what of Sasuke? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!

-- Miah-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Once again, I do not own Naruto characters

* * *

_..::Chapter Two::.._

**Two Years Later**

"Enter."

The door to the Hokage's office. A man stepped in with midnight hair and obsidian eyes. He looked questioningly to the Hokage, tucking his hands into his pockets and waiting. Tsunade looked at him.

"He's been spotted." The coal colored eyes widened. "Where?" "Somewhere between here and the Sound country." "And you wish for me to…?" "Go after him, of course." Onyx eyes closed slowly and a sigh escaped the boy's lips. "Of course. Who shall I take?" Tsunade shrugged. "He's only been seen alone. I don't believe he's being escorted or watched. If you want to take someone, go ahead. But I shan't recommend it myself. I believe you can handle this."

The Chunin nodded and bowed, walking out the door.

----------

"It grows late. Should we proceed, or rest a bit more?"

Gold eyes narrowed at the waterfall statues as he considered what his partner asked. "Let's wait a while. I'm tired of traveling." His partner nodded and said, "I'm going to scout the area, just in case. You rest up. Alright?" The other nodded and his partner disappeared. The gold eyes never left the waterfall.

'_You've become…my closest friend…And that is why it is fortunate for me to kill you._'

The golden-eyed boy gasped, and shook his head. What _was_ that? _Who_ was that? Where had that come from? Blinking, his gaze returned to the waterfall.

'_I'll break your arms and legs and _**drag**_ you back if I have to!_'

The boy groaned and held his head in his hands, ruffling his blonde locks. What was going on?

'_What do you know about loosing everyone when you've been alone from the start, with no family or siblings? What do you know about loneliness? Huh?!_'

'_It's true that I've never had family or siblings…But this is one of the first bonds I've had._'

'_Then I'll break those bonds._'

"What's going on…who are those people talking? Why…why am I remembering this?" he whispered, pulling at his hair. Gold eyes snapped open when he felt a presence that was not his partners. Glancing up, to the other side of the river, stood a man who looked almost exactly like his lover, but different. Same black hair, but unlike his partner, this one's eyes were black, whereas his partner's was usually red with the Sharingan or Mangekyo Sharingan.

Head hung low, he growled to the other, "Who are you?"

"It _is_ you after all." Was their response, in a kind of shocked awe. Growling, the golden-eyed boy looked up to the other. "I don't know you." "Why…are you wearing an Akatsuki cloak?" "Because I am a member, why else?" "Wha—but…no you're not. Please, tell me you're lying!" they cried. The blonde backed away a little. "Stay where you are or I'll kill you." he threatened, ready to draw a kunai.

"Naruto…what have you—_I_—done?" they asked, shaking their head. "Enough. Naruto, don't move." The presence of Naruto's partner filled him with warmth and he obediently followed orders. The man stepped next to him, holding out a kunai towards the other, and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling Naruto close.

"State your business." He growled protectively. The boy, who must've been Naruto's age, growled back and clenched his fists. "Itachi…what have you done to him?" he spat, his black eyes turning red. Sharingan, Naruto realized. He glanced at Itachi, his lover. Did he know this boy?

"Ah, little brother Sasuke. I thought you were busy with Orochimaru." Itachi sneered. Naruto frowned and looked to this "Sasuke". He was Itachi's younger brother? No wonder they resembled each other so much. He watched with renewed interest.

"I left him. I had no need for him." Itachi snorted softly. "Whatever. So leave." "No. What have you done to Naruto?" Itachi's grip tightened. "Not a thing." "Liar!" "Say what you wish." Itachi looked down to Naruto's golden eyes. "Let's head back. He's nothing but trouble." Naruto nodded and said, "Alright."

"No! Naruto, please!" Sasuke cried as they turned to leave. "Don't look back." Itachi said softly. Naruto nodded once. "I'm sorry I left you! But I came to my senses after I arrived! I came back to Konaha two years ago Naruto, and you weren't there!" "Keep walking." Itachi instructed. Naruto didn't respond, but obeyed. Truth was though, this "Sasuke" guy had captured his attention. Konaha? Left him? Came back two years ago? What was all that about? As long as he could remember he'd been with Itachi. He'd woken in the Akatsuki hideout with no memory. Itachi had explained to him he'd been a ninja, and had been battling a Jonin and had won, but with price. Itachi had found him and taken him in. He'd been in a coma-state for almost a week before he'd come to. Since then, he'd been with Itachi, as his boyfriend. How could Sasuke have known him, if that were all true?

* * *

Ah, so Sasuke hath returned! Yet our Fox doesn't remember him. What has Itachi done? And will Naruto listen to what Sasuke has to say...or will he remain with Itachi? So many questions... 

-- Miah-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I'm back with the final chapter! Who shall Naruto choose--Itachi or Sasuke?

**Disclamer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters--just the idea. But oh, if I did...hehe.

On with the story!

* * *

_..::Chapter Three::.._

"Naruto, don't walk away from me! Don't you remember? We were together! I _love_ you. I didn't mean to hurt you when I left. I know I did, and I'm sorry I can't take it all back, but…" Naruto swallowed hard then stopped dead in his tracks. Whoa, wait. He _loved_ him? Perhaps this story was worth listening to.

He turned and planted his feet firmly to the ground, crossing his arms over his Akatsuki cloak and narrowing his gold eyes at the Uchiha. "Continue." He nodded, watching him closely. Sasuke swallowed and asked, "What has Itachi done to you?" "I didn't tell you to ask questions. I told you to continue. Now do so or I will walk away, and this time, I won't turn back. Understand?" Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"I left you for a man named Orochimaru. But I came back for you. I just…I couldn't live without you Naruto." Sasuke's eyes dropped from Naruto's gold ones and he said quietly, "I see now what my foolishness cost me." "What's that?" Naruto asked in a bored tone. "You." Shiny gold narrowed dangerously. "What makes you think I should believe you?" Sasuke hesitated then asked, "Well, what makes you believe _him_?" Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Itachi? Well, he's always been here. Ever since I woke up, he explained to me what happened to me…" "Woke up?" "Yeah. I was fighting some Jonin and—" "That's enough Naruto. We need to leave." Itachi interrupted. Sasuke growled at him and sneered, "No, let him explain." "Itachi, wait, I want to know who he is." Naruto complained as Itachi grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him away. Itachi narrowed his eyes angrily and hissed, "He is of no concern to us."

"Let go of him!" Sasuke shouted, taking a step towards them. Naruto's eyes widened as Itachi snarled, "You've become less naïve, I'll give you that Sasuke. You don't rush into things anymore. But you're still getting in my way. And I won't have it under this circumstance!" Then he sent a kunai sailing towards his little brother. "No…" the whisper escaped Naruto's tongue before he could think about it and suddenly, in a flash, he was in front of Sasuke, protecting him from the older Uchiha's weapon, feeling it embed into his own chest rather than it's original targets. A gasp of blood left his lips and he staggered back, into Sasuke's arms. His golden eyes flickered to blue, then back again.

'_Sasuke!_'

'_Naruto!_'

'_Ransengan!_'

'_Chidori!_'

Groaning Naruto held his head and shook it, as though trying to shake the unexpected memories from his mind. Sasuke still held him gently and asked, "You okay? Naruto?" "Make them stop! I don't understand! What happened?!" Naruto cried, gripping his hair tightly between his fingers. Sasuke shot Itachi a furious look.

"What have you done to him?" Itachi didn't answer, just watched. Naruto cried out as a pain shot through his head, then another, and another until he felt he would pass out. "Stop, stop, stop! All I want is the truth!" he cried, practically sobbing.

'"_Kakashi-Sensei…where's Sasuke?" Naruto watched dully as Kakashi just shook his head._

_He'd failed._'

"Nooooo!" the blonde howled, collapsing. Panting, he leaned back against the warm chest, listening the heartbeat, enjoying the warmth it brought and the rhythmic rise and fall of their breathing. Slowly, unsure, he opened his eyes, revealing sky blue to look into dark onyx.

"Sasuke…" he whispered, staring at him in disbelief. Then slowly a small smile graced its way onto his lips. Sasuke stared at him and murmured, "Naruto…?" "Sasuke!" Naruto cried, hugging him with as much vigor as he could muster. Then he gasped as the kunai sunk deeper into his chest, and gripped the Akatsuki cloak, writhing. Sasuke held him gently and glared up at Itachi across the river.

"What did you do to him?" Itachi smirked. "Tsukuyomi. It wasn't hard. You put him in a state of such misery he didn't have the brains enough to run." Naruto's furious blue eyes snapped open to glare at the man. "You bastard. Don't you dare pin this all on him!" he snarled, grimacing, but his gaze never faltering. Itachi smirked and said, "Why not? It _is_ his fault. He left you, you became venerable, and so I took the advantage. It was convenient for you to loose your memory. We first planned on extracting you of the Kyuubi first off, but our leader delayed it, lucky for you. I had to keep you around at all times to make sure nothing drastic happened—like your memory coming back. Too bad it did."

Sasuke growled, but Naruto knew it was half-hearted. Sasuke knew it really had been mainly his fault that he'd lost Naruto to Itachi. This only made Naruto angrier. He hissed out a heated breath and was about to cuss the older Uchiha out when Sasuke stood, Naruto in his arms.

"You've lost Itachi. You're not getting him back. Ever." He said lowly, keeping his cool quite well. Naruto watched him, then Itachi. Itachi chuckled and shrugged carelessly. "Says you, little brother." He smirked, disappearing. A sigh of relief left the younger Uchiha's mouth in a warm wisp of air, hitting Naruto's cheek softly. He sighed and closed his eyes gently.

"Are you okay?" "I'm fine now…" he smiled without opening his eyes. Sasuke grunted softly, and started walking away. Naruto rested his head against his chest and relaxed, feeling safe. Then, "Sasuke?" "Hm?" "…Thank you for coming back for me." Sasuke smiled and kissed his former—and once again—lover on the lips softly.

"I've told you before Naruto; I can't live without you." Naruto smiled and opened his oceanic eyes. "Yeah." He smiled, kissing him deeply, forgetting the pain in his chest by the kunai—and the pain that had once resigned in his heart melted away.

* * *

Aww...so how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Reviews are nice! puppy eyes Thanks for reading! 

-- Miah-Chan


End file.
